AkuRoku snap: Sweaty business
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Roxas comes home to his sweet new beau Axel. Despite their differences, things get steamy. 3    I love Axel as an interior decorator</html>


"Axel! Axel! I'm back where are you?" Were the words of a very kind, and very excited young blonde as he opened the door to his new condo of 3 months. Roxas had been out on business. Not the usual business, but the "oncall this really sucks" business. He had just gotten promoted at his Uncle's place of work. They both man the big tanker snow plows that nobody seems to want to drive, and they handle them on the freeways. Roxas is VERY good at his job, and his Uncle was more than welcome to have his Nephew come aboard and join the crew. Roxas had only been wanting to plow snow like his uncle since he was really little. When he got the job, he promised he would do his best and come in when he needed to and do his best to move up in his work. Well, ever since that day came, his Uncle has been working him like crazy and Roxas hadn't been able to spend alot of time with his newfound beau.

"Babe? Babe, stop shouting pleaseeeeee. I'm over here in the-um- what do you call this thing again?" He huffed, scratching his head and tilting his head back in thought. "Well i'm gonna call it "the closet" but it DOES have bookshelves. Technically not a room though, not big en-"

Roxas had muffled Axel's loud rambling by running and flinging himself onto him as if he hadnt seen him in years, tripping the man, sending him and his backside against the bookshelves. It made a loud thud and Roxas was knocked off balance too meshing them both into a gelatinous mess onto the floor, with three large books hitting them simultaneously. Axel's face was in shock because he did not see it coming at all, then he sighed and smiled when he saw his beloved half crumpled there in between his legs.

"OH MY GOD, how much did you _polish _the flooring Axel"? He said, while rubbing his head, leaning against his elbow simultaneously.

"Babe, I GOTS to impress the ladies! Wassuuh?" Axel joked, throwing his arms in the air to form "Deuces".

"Oh, you got work today"? Roxas asked, with a sad voice that sends Axel reeling. Axel can't have Roxas being sad, not even ONE second.

"Aww hun, I wouldn't do that to you. I know you wanted to spend some time _Ménage_ à _trois_ -ing my Kershmoigen." Axel whispered in his ear, holding back tears of laughter. He knew he was gonna get it.

"Wow Axel. What a complete and utter fucking FAIL on your part in grammar." Roxas began, as he shrugged Axel off and stumbled out of the "closet room". Axel didn't find it amusing anymore and decided to walk in toe with Roxas.

"I mean, even when we DO have a moment-JUST A MOMENT- you ruin it with your grade school humor. I know you're not always like that, but seriously man?" Roxas sighed, sitting on the piano bench. He leaned on it, lazily strumming keys. "I mean, can't you grow up, just a _little_"?

Upon hearing these words Axel's heart wrenched. Roxas had never complained about his status as a man before. Axel was his man. Axel was his MAN, and he had never not once questioned himself about being able to provide for his boy.

That is in fact how he met Roxas, doing his line of work. Roxas' Uncle was looking to re-decorate his living room. His wife kept beating him upside the head about it, so he decided to look into interior decorators. An add and a phone call later Axel was there. He was full fledged with a binder, swatches of fabric, and color samples. Lookin sharp head to toe, with a button down shirt and no tie, to pinstriped slacks. He wanted to keep the attire professional and trendy but also laid back and casual. Axel was invited inside by Roxas' Uncle's wife, and escorted into the dining room, where a "JUST GOT OUT OF BED" Roxas was vigorously chowing down on a giant turkey leg. The second Axel spotted Roxas lusting after the mutton was the second that Roxas spotted Axel lusting after him. Roxas looked up and saw heaven in Axel's eyes. Granted at the time they were SEX eyes, but heaven nonetheless. Roxas realized he still had Turkey leg in his mouth and immediately regretted not eating breakfast that day. Axel at that same moment was THANKFUL that he had a binder in his hands, to cover his desire. Roxas put the turkey leg down, wiped his face and hands cleaned, and introduced himself to his future lover. After the meeting, Roxas' uncle decided to go with another interior designer, but the seeds of love had been planted already. Secret phone calls, secret dates, they were secret lovers. Until one day where Roxas had to get if off his chest and explode his confession of love for a _man. _That's what got him kicked out and into Axel's arms. Into his wonderful life, into his wonderful smell, sense of style, and impeccable taste.

Axel kept thinking about it over and over again in his head. _"Grow up a little"?_ Wasn't he the one who did that first? Axel began to feel tension and wanted to lighten the mood. He tip-toed his way over to the piano bench and took a seat next to his fair skinned god.

"Roxas-" He choked, beginning to feel a heavier heart. "I. I'm an idiot." He said, bashing his face into his arm on the piano. "When I met you, you were-well ARE- very young" He muttered into his arm. He began to feel tears swell on the sides of his cheeks, but only resting. "I just don't do things right with you sometimes." He gasped. "I'm on weird, protective, slash 'trying to be boyishly cute', slash I'm hopelessly in love with you mode." Axel had eased up a bit and untangled from his hunch position. His face was visibly flushed and it was apparent that he could cry any minute. "Rox, I-"

"Did you say in love"? Roxas asked.

"Of course, and baby I wanna prove it to you." Axel said, breathing heavier. He grabbed onto the sides of Roxas' arms and squeezed real tight inadvertently causing the blonde pain. Axel snapped him into himself very quickly kissing him hard and rough. Roxas was shocked as he had no idea what was going on for a split second. Axel softened his grip then let go of Roxas, still holding his lips against his. Axel let his hands fall to his sides, then after a couple of seconds they worked thier way up to the side of Roxas' face. Roxas was completely and utterly nervous and happy and excited all at the same time. He didn't know which emotion to pick, the man that he had been trying to tell he was in love with had just told _him. _He was beside himself and smiling because of it. Even with Axel's lips against his. Axel slowly and carefully pulled away from Roxas' face with it still in his hands. Axel's touch was becoming hotter to Roxas' face. Both sets of eyes were lost in a haze of lust.

"_Axel..."_ Roxas whispered. "_you.-I'm, I'm so in love with you". _He managed to say. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I know you make cheesy, er, lame jokes sometimes. I'm sorry I accept you for who you are babe. I never should've said those words. It's just hard when i've been trying to tell you how i truely feel." Roxas came to say all of the sudden. "The perfect moment was there, and i was trying so hard not to just crumble at the sight of your eyes or the scent of your breath" Roxas said, frowning. Axel, still holding the boys face, pecked his forehead slowly, tentalizing the boys senses with his warmth. When Axel's face was directly in front of Roxas' face he leaned in, resting his forehead on his prince. The mood was sexual. The atmosphere was burning.

_"Roxas.." _Axel whispered.

_"Axel.." _Roxas returned.

_"I want your body...I want. I want to make love to you. I want, I want." _He whispered so softly, basically stabbing Roxas' ears with his seduction. Axel, while speaking, was stroking Roxas' sides lovingly but slowly. Making sure he got the message loud and clear.

_"Roxas.." _Axel cooed, as he was making his way into Roxas' pants from behind. Axel grabbed a bit above Roxas' ass, where the curve started. Axel then delved a little lower confirming target, and gently massaged the flesh with his fingers. Kneading it in there nice and slow, wanting his body so so bad.

_"Make me talk to god, and reach higher than the heavens themselves. Make me-"_ Axel panted then, while grabbing onto the boys' ass, hoisted him ontop of himself. Roxas was now straddling Axel, and Axel was VERY hard under his pants. _"Complete." _He finished.

"_Axel...I thought you'd never ask" _Roxas moaned as if those words were pleasure themselves.

"_Hold on tight baby"_ He whispered, hoisting the boy off him to get off the bench then gently holding him as if he was a child.

Axel was already in their room. He laid Roxas on the bed, and headed over to the light switch and set it on dim. He hurridly lit some candles that were on his night stand, and dresser. As soon as he had finished those tasks he went straight back to his love on the bed. Roxas had already kicked off his shoes and flung off his jacket in his excitement. Axel stayed ontop of his lover, and began to remove his clothes. He wanted Roxas to see all that he was about to get. Axel took his shirt off non caringly and tossed it aside, revealing the perfect body for Roxas to outline with his hands. Roxas blushed a fiery red yet didnt lose the look of lust in his eyes. He was beginning to hyperventilate. Axel noticed and grinned because he loved the effect he had on his sexy boyfriend. Axel placed a hand on his belt and began unfastening it, never taking his eyes off his lover which made the boy bite his lower lip and groan. He slid it off and threw it aside. Roxas began to trace Axel's happy trail with his hand, kissing the older man's abdomen at times. Axel finally moved down to his pants. He barely unzipped the zipper and lowered them enough to were his naked erection was visible. It lightly touched Roxas on the face making him go crazy. He took the erection as an invite and lightly started licking the tip. This made Axel close his eyes, and twitch slightly. Roxas loved the taste of his man. Sweet and salty at the same time. He loved the feeling of holding this great, warm, and trembling thing. Roxas wanted more, so he slid it halfway in all the while moving his tongue around in circles over the top. Axel let out a soft enough moan for only the two of them to share. Roxas began jerking his head back and forth slowly, teasing Axel a little. It was working. Axel moaned, and moaned some more, basically wanting to cum. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't, not just yet. Axel put his hand on Roxas' head ruffling his hair a bit to signal that he needed to stop or he would lose it. Roxas obeyed and removed his mouth from the member. Axel got off from ontop of Roxas and laid at his side. Roxas then moved over to Axel removing the rest of his pants. Axel snuggled close with his lover and intertwined their legs together while pushing his body onto his. They began to kiss, a deep passionate kiss that the two had never felt before. They were searching each other's tongues out, cuddling, and touching other in private places. Axel broke off the kiss and pulled away from Roxas a bit. He began frantically removing all of his clothes. Not even going one by one, but two by two. Soon Roxas was naked as well. Roxas was so hard that the tip of his head was swollen in purple and glossed with his pre-cum. Axel was more than appetized and took the entire thing in his mouth just to taste the boy. He licked from the base to the shaft and then back down again, swallowing every bit of Roxas saltiness he could taste.

"OH. OH-my. Uhhnnn!" Roxas moaned very loudly.

Roxas had his hands behind his head, gripping onto the headboard. His face must have been absolutley pure red, and jaw was clenched so tight he thought he was gonna scream. Axel stopped sucking Roxas off and seperated his lovers legs. Axel was now in the dominant, and most satisfactory position for him. He was right infront of his lovers sacred place.

"Roxas" Axel said, tenderly licking Roxas' inner thigh.

"Yes?" Roxas asked, barely even audible.

"I'm SO in love with you...I hope I show you how much you mean to me." He said.

With that he slowly inched his way inside of Roxas, making Roxas wince every couple of seconds from how slow he was going. Roxas didn't appreciate getting so teased.

"MMmm baby, faster, faster" Roxas groaned almost like a child.

Axel did as he was told and sent one massive pound into the boys body, just to see how much he wanted it.

"unmm. Oh.. baby" Roxas groaned.

Axel pounded him again, once more.

"Agh!" Roxas yelped in pleasure as he panted. "Oh...fuck" He muttered.

Axel pounded his mighty weapon consecutively three more times. Axel's thrusts were so powerful that if anyone could hear they would probably think he was beating somebody.

"Say you want me to make you cum Roxas" Axel said, with his hard dick still inside the boy.

"I want you to make me cum Axel! I want you to make me fucking cum all over this be-"

Axel started to beat at him mercilessly, extending his penis all the way out then reaming it all the way back in. Axel's penis was tingling with all types of sensations. It was SO wet. Roxas was so tight. Axel thought that this moment was perfect, and he could make love to his boyfriend all night. Roxas was thinking the same thing.

"Oh baby...ohh...fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck." Roxas was gasping, he was out of air. He could breathe and couldn't at the same time. "Oh God make me cum. Fucking make me cum baby!"

Roxas' ass cheeks were numb from the trauma, but his insides were alive and lit. Roxas face was sweaty, and pink from his blushing. He had one eye open and one eye closed as he took the abuse. He even felt the pleasure go down his spine it was so damn good. His mouth was open and his hands were trying to clench anything they could find. Axel grasped both the young boys legs and placed them on his shoulders. Axel slowed and bent over until he was right above Roxas' face. Roxas was out of breath, as that position was difficult and required much flexibility. Axel kissed Roxas with such passion. Roxas grabbed and pulled at Axel's hair while he was sucking his tongue out of his mouth. Axel licked the top of Roxas mouth, while pounding with an angry and fearful passion. Pound, lick, pound, kiss, pound, kiss ,pound, lick. Roxas was about to cum, he could feel Axel's strong girth pounding inside of him and he knew he could no longer try to hold his love in. Axel was about to go as well. Roxas' dime sized asshole took a nice toll on Axel. Axel pushed Roxas frantically against the headboard, fucking the shit out of him. Axel knew he was gonna cum, and he knew Roxas was gonna cum too. Axel kept kissing his boy, and placed a hand frantically on Roxas' member. He jerked it rhythmically to his pounds, sending Roxas into a state of pleasurable shock. Roxas sort of jolted back hitting his own head against the headboard. He fidgeted, and his arms were flailing out of control, hitting the bed, board, and Axel's neck. His screams were muffled by Axel's lips until Axel broke free to let him breath.

"" Roxas let out a giant scream.

Roxas came his pleasure liquid all over his own damn chin. Axel was so turned on by the screams he began to feel the jolt and spasms as well.

"WH-WHAT THE? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-" Axel began, arching his back deep into the boy, and violently shaking. Soon he couldnt even hold Roxas, he had to fall down on his back. He was still shaking and screaming. "AGH! AGH! ROXAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" His knees buckled upward and he shot his load all over Roxas' right leg. Axel was panting vigorously and so was Roxas. They both had experienced a full body orgasm. Axel somehow trudged over to Roxas, laying beside him, defeatingly. They were both in no mood to talk at the moment. Roxas lay on his side and buried his head in his lovers hair. It smelled good. Like sex and strawberries. Axel lifted his left arm to the boys hair, and stroked his head. After a couple minutes, one broke the silence.

"Things should be this way forever." Axel said.

"Forever is a long time." Roxas said, with a big smile on his wrecked face.

"Exactly. I'm thinking a nice orgasm like this every once in a while, or everyday, would be good for my skin complexion." Axel joked.

"Yeah, and your penis too" Roxas chimed back.

"Hey, you joked around a little." Axel said with a smile. Roxas got ontop of his lover and gave him a nice kiss.

"Axel." Roxas said.

"Yes"? Axel asked.

"**Ménage à trois **means a **Threesome** in french." Roxas said with a big grin on his face. Axel turned red.

"Oh"


End file.
